


You're an Avenger now.

by Sayuki_Kagami



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, infinity war trailer spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuki_Kagami/pseuds/Sayuki_Kagami
Summary: This was inspired by the Knighting scene of Tony to Peter. I got sad thinking about how sad Peter looked and then this was born.





	You're an Avenger now.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to that gif and my story idea can be found here: https://twitter.com/SayukiKagami/status/977681199572250624

"Alright kid, you're an Avenger now."

The words kept ringing around Peter's head for the past few hours.

They've managed to get rid of the current forces Thanos had on earth but they knew another wave would come up soon. _God, when would it end?_

He, Quill and Strange made their may to the old Avengers compound. Mister Stark said that they would regroup here. Asgardian healers were ready to tend to them. He saw Captain Rogers talking to Thor as the others got treated.

"Peter," Vision greeted, confused. "Is Tony not with you?"

"Uh, no. He said he'd meet use here." Peter frowned, fidgeting a bit. "He said to head back here after he made me an Avenger."

"Welcome back, Master Parker." Friday greeted. At this point, the conversations died down as all eyes were on Peter.

"Master Parker? What, no! It's just Peter, Friday."

"I apologize, Sir." Friday said, an unusual pause. "Boss' orders were to make you my primary objective."

_What?_

"What do you mean?" He asked, ignoring the sharp intake of breath that Vision took.

"It means that in the event that Boss dies, he has named you in charge of the compound."

"Stark can't be dead." Steve whispered, disbelief coloring his tone. No, no, _no_. He never got to apologize, to clear the air. Stark can't-

"Communications with the suit went down an hour ago. Life scan stopped registering half an hour ago." Friday softly said, her voice filled with remorse. "I apologize, Captain."

Peter felt his eyes prickle with unshed tears, anger rising up and getting stuck in his throat.

"He isn't dead until we find a body," he said, voice filled with emotion. "And if... if Mister Stark is dead, we bring him home and bury him."

Murmurs and nods filled the air as everyone started to move with renewed energy. They had a mission to do. A friend to avenge.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all on my phone so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I'll probably expound this once I finish my thesis.
> 
> Feedback is welcomed!
> 
> Leave a comment or tweet at me [@SayukiKagami](https://twitter.com/SayukiKagami) !


End file.
